


"Get in the fucking back, now"

by bakugohoex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Breeding, Consensual Sex, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dumbification, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakugohoex/pseuds/bakugohoex
Summary: In which you and Jean meet up for a date, instead of the coffee and cakes you find yourself in an empty car pack, bound in the back of his car ready to have his way with you.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Jean Kirstein/You
Kudos: 72





	"Get in the fucking back, now"

**Author's Note:**

> Per usual another nsfw post this time for my ultimate baby and as usual, check out my tumblr @bakugohoex where I post a lot more stuff.

The smell of fresh coffee and cake filled the room, Jean sat on one of the corner tables playing on his phone as he waited for you to come. You had both agreed to meet after your lectures having not seen each other since yesterday.

You both were needy, needing to at least see each other once a day to be content. It was bad enough both your schedules had fucked your time together, but your friends always seemed to drag you both away from each other. 

Finally finding time for a proper date and not just going to each other’s apartments to cuddle and watch movies. Which you had to say was an amazing date in itself. But wanting to spend the afternoon together felt just how your relationship had been. I’m the first couple of months together. 

He heard the ring of the door to your favourite cafe, as he watched you on the phone with someone. You spotted him giving him a wave, but his eyes had turned to something else. The skirt you wore, the short black skirt that pressed against your ass and thighs, the way that it squeezed your whole body. It made his head go wild and worst of all the long-sleeved shirts you wore in the spring heat had a low cut allowing all eyes to fixate on the curvature of your breasts in your white bra. 

You had put the phone down walking up to the bot with a smile, seeing a server ready to come and ask you what you wanted. But Jean had an inkling the male server would be looking at you a lot more than he should be. 

“Sorry, I’m late, our professor kept us longer to talk about an assignment.” You leaned over kissing his cheek, his eyes not daring to look down to see your breasts. 

He had missed the simple feeling of your lips on his cheek, even if he had felt it yesterday. “That’s fine, I wasn’t waiting long, who was on the phone?” 

You had perched yourself on the chair skimming through the menu as he looked at you. Almost admiring his girl, the way his head was planted against his hand just watching how perfect you were. 

“Oh, my mum wanted to ask if we’re still okay to come round on Saturday.” He nodded already knowing how your mum had been begging to see the boy who she already considered her son in law.

“Eren brought another fuck round last night.” You muttered unamusingly, you both ended up just talking about the events of this morning. You explained how your mutual friend Eren had brought what seemed like the fifth girl this week back to your shared apartment. You and Eren had been friends for a while and becoming roommates seemed like the best bet when you both had first been let free all those years ago. The idea of moving in with Jean had come up and you knew by the end of the year you’d both finally have your own place together.

“Eren doesn’t tell me shit about who he fucks, it doesn’t make you uncomfortable right?” Jean leant backwards on his seat eyeing you up again, you shook your head having gotten used to it and knowing Eren had had to handle you and Jean fucking before. “What made you wear this then?”

He needed to know if you were purposely making him hard or if it was just by sheer chance. “Why? Don’t you like it?”

“Quite the opposite, baby, i think we all liked it.” He spoke the last part in a whisper watching as the server had come up to you both.

“What can I get you both?” He questioned eyes fixated on you alone.

Jean rolled his eyes, hating how others were looking at what was his. “We should share the pancakes, I’m not that hungry but I want some.” 

“Pick whatever you want baby” He looked coldly to the man; your hand had been resting across the table as he grabbed it softly. You smiled at the action before putting the menu down and looking at the server. 

“Can we get some chocolate pancakes and two coffees?” You asked politely, even in the outfit that looked like you’d just come out from a night out you were ever so respectful.

“Anything else…” Jean had interrupted due to having been ignored throughout the whole encounter.

“No.” The server left, and you went back to Jean.

You remembered his question and began explaining the events of this morning. “This dickhead ran into me with coffee so i had to wear whatever i could find in my bag.”

“You just happen to have a tight skirt and low-cut shirt in your bag.” He chuckled watching you gleam out to him.

You pout at his teasing before continuing, “it’s for special occasions.” 

“Aww, is this a special occasion.” Jean teased again.

“I hate you.” 

Jeans grip around your fingers tightened, “shouldn’t I be the one hating you, coming in here looking like that, how could any man not want you?”

“Jean.” You whispered slowly.

He checked his watch, he wanted something else, something more from you and prayed that you both would eat quickly so he could let himself have you. “What do you want to do afterwards?” You questioned just as the food arrived, the same server lingering trying to hear the conversation.

“I have some ideas in mind.” Jean smirked out as he took a fork and started eating the food.

“Ooo tell me?” You pleaded hating being kept in the dark.

He looks at the server who remained close by, “walking in wearing that, what else could it be?”

Your eyes widened at the thought that your outfit could really have caused him to get this horny. “Where?”

“Don’t worry about that baby, you eat your food like a good girl.” You didn’t speak, taking a bite of the chocolate, Jean watched as you licked your lips from the stray syrup, for a man with a horny girlfriend it seemed like he had finally reached your level of horny. 

He understood all those nights he’d come home wearing a shirt and trousers. How in an instant you’d be on him, due to being, in your own words _a sex god_ he hadn’t realised but you riled him up the same way he did too you. 

“Jean.” You had been repeating his name to get him out of his trance. You were hiding a lot more than he had realised, at his previous words a slick had formed between your walls and worst of all there was a lot more limited clothes then Jean realised.

He looked up meeting your seductive gaze, “yes baby.” 

“Come closer.” You beckoned, he obliged feeling his trousers tighten at how you moved forward. This time his eyes grazed your chest, seeing through your bra at the already hardened nipples. Your breath fanned his neck before you went to his ear, “the coffee went through my jeans, i didn’t have any spare underwear.”

His breath hitched, feeling himself unable to talk at what you had just said. You were bare between the skirt, the thought that you had been walking with your cunt on show. Worst of all he knew that if you were as horny as he would, the slick would be seeping down your thighs. “Get up.”

“But-” You were interrupted by him grabbing your hand.

“We’re going now.” He looked at the server who looked between the two of you. “How much is it?”

Jean was in a hurry; he passed the credit card impatiently tapping at where the register was. He could see eyes fixated on you, he hated how empty the place had been, with mainly uni students coming through. But in this moment the way their eyes seemed to undress you, he hated it and now knowing the extra information all he wanted to do was show you who you belonged to.

The server passed the card back. Jean in an instant pulled you out of the cafe, he walked ahead as you had been pacing yourself quicker to even keep up with the taller boy. “You’re lucky I brought my car.” He muttered as you went to the underground car park. 

There were barely any cars, being the afternoon and people still at work, the parking lot seemed more secluded than you had ever realised. Being at the furthest end, Jean looked at you seeing how you pulled your skirt down. “No point doing that now, baby, everybody already saw that pretty cunt of yours.” He mocked before unlocking his car.

 **“Get in the fucking back, now.”** He had opened the door, waiting for you to get in. With your back across the backseats, you were in perfect view of his own body.

He moved inside the car, locking the door and car behind him. It was in these moments you were glad he had tinted windows. He gave a smirk watching as you sat upright, one leg beside his body and the other dangling to the ground. “Spread those legs.” 

You moved your leg to go onto his shoulders, feeling how his hands moved the skirt up to your hips. Your cunt dripping in wetness for his mouth to devour. “Baby.” It was muffled from your end as his hands had gripped your thighs. 

His fingers leaving indents, his mouth bite at your inner thigh. The feeling of the speckles of his hair on his face brushing against your thighs before you felt him closer and closer to your clit. “If you touch me, I’m going to stop.” It was a punishment for showing yourself off, it was a punishment, but he knew it masked the reward of being eaten out.

“Yes, Sir.” You breathed out heavily. The feeling of his hairs across your thighs sent a shock wave, his tongue gliding across your clit tasting and feeling the slick in his mouth.

He groaned at the taste of your wet cunt, his tongue doing laps inside of your blushed cunt. His hand had travelled to your shirt having pulled it to reveal your breasts in the bra, his hand went underneath groping your left boob as his mouth was at work.

“Baby…I…” You could barely think with the feeling of him giving you so much pleasure. The way his mouth would leave soft kisses against your cunt before he went back in with his tongue. 

He had told you after the first time you both had slept together how much he enjoyed eating you out. How much he loved the feeling of your cunt across his lips. He needed to feel your cum in his mouth and how it had become a mission to always eat you out before fucking you.

“Such a dirty little girl, getting this wet.” His breath was heavy, but he wanted more, pressing further into your cunt, his tongue swirling inside, the saliva mixing with your slick. His chin grazed your inner thighs, you always loved the feeling of the hairs brushing against your body. Often grabbing his chin when you both kissed just to feel the hairs brush against your palm. 

“I…I…cum.” You could barely form words through the moans and groans that filled the car. 

“Cum in my mouth baby, let me taste you all.” He whispered his hot breath against your cunt as he continued to lap his tongue in your folds. His hand had been moving along with his tongue, fingers pinching and tugging at your hard nipples.

“Jean.” You gave a final moan feeling yourself climax at the sheer power his tongue had inside of you. Cum dripped from his mouth, you saw him lick his lips to get rid of the cum that encased his lips. 

“Such a good little cumslut, want me to fuck you now?” He teased already undoing his belt, your legs remained above his shoulders, but in a quick instant he moved them to his side waiting for your answer.

“Please, fuck me sir.” Tears had welled up in your eyes, the feeling of his tongue making your cunt throb for more. How could he resist those tears, the mascara dripping down to leave a black stain down your cheeks. 

He gave a cocky grin, letting his belt fall to the ground before taking the hoodie he had worn off. The way his trousers were kicked to the front seat and he was left for you to admire sent a sensation through your body. He removed your skirt entirely, leaving soft kisses up your thighs to your stomach, before taking the shirt and pulling it over your head. “My pretty little thing.” He toyed undoing your bra to let your breasts spill out. 

His mouth attached to your right nipple, his left hand still massaging the other. You felt him swirl his tongue against the hardened tit, arching your back to make more of your breast fit inside of his mouth. “Baby, fuck me please.” You were out of breath and could feel his hardened cock brush against your thigh. 

“Are you begging, slut?” He moved his mouth to your neck, his hot breath fanning your breath waiting for an answer. 

You looked down your hands moving to his hair and back, “please Sir.”

He smirked cockily, pulling his boxers down, letting his cock curve upwards ready to skim it past your folds. His hand lazily pumped back and forth to get him harder before you felt him direct his cock between your clit, sliding up and down your cum filled hole, “Je…Jean.”

“Come on baby, moan my name for me.” Your hands had reached for his hair pulling him towards your face.

“Jean.” You gave a lewd moan into his ear before feeling his cock slam into your velvety walls. 

“You’re so tight even after I’ve gotten you to cum.” He mutters feeling suffocated within your walls. He brought his body down onto your own, your legs by his side as he began to move out of your cunt in a slow pace. 

“Faster.” You breathed out.

“Sluts, don’t get an opinion.” He wanted to edge you till you felt dumb, he wanted to see those tears and watch as you begged for more. He may have moved slowly out but the noise of you moaning in his hair and pulling at his hair had made his slam into you quicker. He repeated it a couple times before seeing how your chest heaved under him, his bite marks cascading across your boobs and neck. You looked bruised and broken but the moans and look of your eyes rolling back had made him realise just how much you loved it.

With a quickened pace, he felt himself go deeper and deeper inside of your cunt, the cum that had been left inside of you, helping him slide back and forth. “Doing such a good job, baby.” 

The praise was something Jean always came back too, the first time you both fucked you were unable to walk just at the sheer size of his cock. He knew to always praise you for doing so well with him, to make sure you knew that you could use his cock however you wanted too. “I… love you.” It was muffled through how Jean and you had been face to face, his mouth across your jaw, feeling the wetness still around his chin and face. 

Looking into your eyes at the comment, he saw how truly in love he was, even with the quickened pace of him fucking you raw, you truly were in love with the man. “I love you too.” He spoke capturing your lips with his own, you had missed his mouth on your own. His tongue sucked on its own, allowing for more of your cum to mix inside of your mouth, you could feel yourself coil up inside, ready to orgasm for a second time. 

He could see how your hands had stopped tugging as forcefully on his hair, how your nails had stopped scratching his back and instead skimmed across his skin. “You going to cum for me.”

“Ye…” You could barely speak at his pace increasing, wanting to fuck all the cum out of you in a matter of seconds. His mouth went to your neck, hand moving to take your own, he felt your fingers lace between your own as he sucked on the skin. 

“Cum for me.” He ordered feeling you gush on top of his blushed cock, he felt himself cum from the feeling of being able to slide even more into your body, feeling his cum shoot inside of you. A bulge being prominent through your stomach of being filled up, “such a good girl.” 

He kissed the top of your head with praise, sweat and cum filling the car, you only nodded unable to speak at the pleasure you had just encountered. He took you in his hands, letting you lean against his body. Moving the strands of hair that stuck to your body, he looked at how pretty you looked, even with the dishevelled hair and cum seeping out from your sore cunt. You looked as pretty as always, his pretty girl.


End file.
